


Во всём виноват Магнус Бейн

by desterra



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Malec, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В общем, так случается, что Алек начинает открывать в себе хренову кучу странных вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всём виноват Магнус Бейн

**Author's Note:**

> снова алековы почти размышлялки, милота, избыток сахарной розовой ваты (короче, на свой страх и риск, люди, как всегда)

В общем, так случается, что Алек начинает открывать в себе хренову кучу странных вещей. Нет, наверное, это нормально. Особенно, когда перестаёшь лгать и самому себе, и целому миру в одночасье. Возможно, кто-то умный, к примеру, тот самый Фрейд, хороший знакомый Магнуса Бейна, нашёл бы что сказать о годах, проведённых под гнётом и взаперти, о взрослении, становлении и прочих психологических изысках да поведенческих моделях... Ну, по крайней мере, сам Алек попробовал разложить всё по полочкам, следуя книжным советам. Полная чушь. Дело не в этом. И странности эти открывающиеся не настолько ужасны, чтобы впадать в шок и трепет. Просто... Во всём виноват Магнус. Вот. И Алек совсем не против. Скорее даже за. И если б он был чуть меньше склонен к самокопанию и анализу, он мог бы даже всё пропустить мимо глаз и ушей. Но, увы — приходится отслеживать. Автоматически. Так получается.  
Например, руки. Руки Алека пытаются жить собственной жизнью, когда в зоне их поражения оказывается Магнус. И Алек старательно прячет их за спиной или складывает на груди, впиваясь пальцами в локти, или даже пристраивает ладони под собственную задницу, если в момент появления Бейна, оказывается в сидячем положении. А всё потому, что иначе хватать руками он будет Магнуса, а не себя или стены. Всё потому, что кончики пальцев буквально зудят от желания почувствовать гладкость кожи, шёлк рубашки, мягкость разноцветных прядей. Дай им (рукам) волю, и всё — Магнус Бейн поселится под мышкой Алека на веки вечные. Серьёзно. Алек будет трогать губами бьющуюся на виске жилку, зарываться носом за розовое ухо и гладить, гладить, гладить ключицы, плечи, может даже, бёдра. Ужас какой. Полыхающий ад. Ни за что он от него не откажется.  
Ещё выясняется, что Алеку нравятся блёстки Магнуса. Ну, если совсем честно, Алеку нравится весь Магнус, целиком. Со всем его эпатажем, склонностью к драматическим жестам, яркой одеждой, сверкающими тенями для век, колечками-фенечками и тонким сарказмом. Магнус просто такой... Магнус, что дыхание перехватывает, а коленки норовят подвести. Но его блёстки — это отдельная история. Они сверкают, переливаются, тянутся за Магнусом экзотическим шлейфом. Алеку иногда кажется, что все вокруг обязательно должны от них чихать. Просто потому что. Но вот за дверью собственной комнаты, когда запах Магнуса выветривается, а губы перестают гудеть от часового "поцелуйного" (как называет его Магнус) марафона, блёстки, которые обязательно находятся в волосах Алека, на его рубашках, в карманах штанов и даже, о, Ангел, на животе; эти самые блёстки — единственное материальное доказательство, что всё это Алеку не приснилось. Что было свидание, был томный, мурлыкающий Магнус, жадные руки и горячие губы. Что уши Алека полыхают не от бурной фантазии. Честное слово. Так что, блёстки. Да.  
Странность с одеждой чуть ли не самая странная во всё увеличивающемся списке Алека. Ему за неё немного неловко, но всё же не до такой степени, чтоб отказаться. Он точно знает, когда всё началось, но не очень понимает, почему продолжается. И почему Магнус не положит этому безобразию конец, а только довольно щурит свои кошачьи глаза. Первой жертвой их совместного слабоумия становится алекова куртка. Всё банально: демоны атакуют, примитивные не подозревают, Охотники охотятся, а под раздачу в итоге попадает Бейн. Едкая слизь отправляет в последний путь его вычурный пиджак и почти прихватывает рубашку. Алек не задумывается ни на секунду, когда набрасывает на тёплые острые плечи свою куртку. Магнус без сопротивления продевает руки в рукава и ошалело рассматривает кончики собственных пальцев, едва выглядывающих из манжет. Зато морщинка между бровей испаряется. Иззи прячет улыбку и молчит. Спасибо Ангелу. Чуть позже, в Институте, Макс добивает многострадальную рубашку Магнуса руной Льда и так сильно переживает, что Алек успевает притащить на замену свой любимый свитер тонкой шерсти до того, как Магнус (успокаивающий крошку-Лайтвуда) успевает себе что-нибудь колдануть. Собственно, всё. Так Алек и обзаводится странным чувством довольства при виде Магнуса *Моё Второе Имя Мода* Бейна в его, алековой, одежде. Необычно, что сам Бейн никогда не отказывается ни от растянутых футболок вместо шёлковых пижам, ни от изношенных рубашек вместо кимоно, ни от чёрных лёгких свитеров, норовящих сползти с одного плеча или спрятать сверкающие кольца в недрах слишком длинных рукавов. Иногда Магнус даже выходит в таком виде, что называется, в свет. И все, кроме Иззи, Клэри и самого Алека, старательно делают вид, что ничего не замечают. Плевать на них. Главное, что Алек в такие моменты почти ощущает щекотные усики магнусовой магии у солнечного сплетения, там, где прячется и пузырится удовлетворение. А всего-то дел — одежда. Пф.  
Алек стоит шире, занимает места как можно больше и без особых усилий демонстрирует взгляды «отойди и быстро, иначе убью», когда кто-нибудь, опрометчиво нахальный, оказывается в магнитном поле Бейна. Раньше он такого за собой не замечал. Одно дело — желание защитить, даже самое ожесточённое, но совсем другое — испепеляющая внутренности злость и жадность. Алеку не стыдно. Кроме семьи, в которой непонятно кто кому и в какой степени принадлежит (из чувства долга, кровного родства и, если повезёт, искренности), Алеку принадлежат его одежда, его оружие и книги. Одежда никому не нужна, а иначе он мог бы спокойно поделиться. Книги у него только самый ленивый не утаскивает, правда, честно возвращает потом обратно. Мелкие радости. Оружие… Слишком личное для каждого Охотника. И только поэтому никто не прикасается к его луку. Чего нельзя сказать об общих мечах и кинжалах. Алек не жалуется, глупости. Его всё устраивает более чем. По крайней мере, пока дело не касается Магнуса Бейна. Им Алек не собирается делиться абсолютно ни с кем. В качестве весьма существенной уступки мир смотрит на яркую маску Верховного Мага Бруклина, временами наслаждается его флиртом и привыкает видеть рядом Алека *Этот Маг Мой* Лайтвуда, всем видом демонстрирующего новые границы и неприкрытое желание их защищать. Настоящий Магнус принадлежит Алеку. И так оно останется впредь. На их общее, ограниченное человечностью, всегда.  
Алек довольно быстро обзаводится внушительным списком приобретённых странностей, а в особо скучные времена даже составляет в голове их рейтинг и присыпает получившуюся картинку золотыми блёстками. Потому что может. И потому что это весело. А Алек в последнее время учится пускать в свою жизнь веселье. Не то чтобы его кто-то спрашивал. Не то чтобы он на что-то жаловался. В общем, личный фаворит Алека среди новых знаний о себе — вес и тепло Магнуса. Точнее ощущение тёплой тяжести, означающей, в первую очередь, расслабленность и доверие. Магнусу сотни лет, он язвительный и корыстный ублюдок, ни во что не ставящий мнение окружающих. Бейн силён, ловок, гибок, строен. Магнус… просто Магнус. Алек об этом каждый день сам себе напоминает. Ему нравится, как это звучит. Магнус щедрый, добрый, милый и… волшебный. И только Алеку позволено делать с ним практически всё. Просто позволено всё. Например, он может осесть на диване, притянуть Магнуса к себе на колени, пристроить свой подбородок на его макушке, осторожно гладить нежную кожу на пояснице и долго наслаждаться имитацией сиропной лужи, распластанной по всему Алеку. В этот момент нет никакого Верховного Мага. Или можно прижать Магнуса к стене, долго и вдумчиво выцеловывать сложные узоры на щеках, ключицах, шее и висках. Дождаться, когда он обмякнет, переплетя пальцы на шее Алека, и подхватить своими ладонями упругие ягодицы, поднимая Магнуса вверх. Удерживая между собой и стеной так, чтобы ничего лишнего не осталось. Так, чтобы сильные длинные ноги сжимали бёдра, чтобы кошачьи глаза со зрачком почти во всю радужку смотрели сверху вниз, чтоб локти на плечах и вся тяжесть в руках у Алека. Никогда прежде. Никто после.  
В кровати это тоже работает, кстати. Та же обворожительная расслабленность, практически нега. Лёгкая безвольность, но не апатия. Магнус умудряется воплощать собой сразу столько противоречивых моментов, которые в итоге складываются в гармоничную, прекрасную картину, что остаётся только удивляться и поспевать. Алек предпочитает ловить. Не то чтобы кто-то сопротивлялся. Не то чтобы поимка была проблемой. Магнус закидывает руки-ноги, вжимается носом в сонную артерию, фырчит, брыкается, замирает. А Алек всё равно любит спать на спине. Зато теперь ему есть кого держать в своих руках и от чьих пушистых прядей морщить нос.  
Во всём виноват Магнус Бейн. Вот. И Алек совсем не против.


End file.
